Lux's Brightest Secret
by SugarRayLM59
Summary: Lux is... stolen from by both Du Couteau sisters, but she catches them both in the separate acts. Not much in the way of plot, folks.


Dunno if the Lux/Ez thing is still canon, but for the sake of my story it is.

Inspiration was a combination of requests for stories (Ez/Cass, Lux/Kat) both of which were... problematic. One because, apologies, I'm not attracted to the idea of futa. Shan't happen. The other pertains to WHERE Cassiopeia's genitalia would reside.

Either way, I'm going to combine the ideas, along with a... I hesitate to say twist. Theme?

But I'll post the warning here in plain english: Teenager on Scaly. Too squicky? Let me know, I need the laugh. Also, any pairing/kink suggestions for LoL (prefer lore relevent, I'm a geek, sorry), Harry Potter, Mass Effect will be taken into consideration. Hell, if you want something, throw it out there, what'll I do? Mock you? I write porn on the internet, I can't mock anyone.

_-_-_

Luxanna Crownguard had no dark secrets. Only bright ones. Her secrets were all that she was, really, bright, hot, shameful secrets. Her magic was the one that was only -mostly a "secret." The shame that such a fact could bring on the family was high, and oh god what would Garen think of her? But it was so beautiful, her bright lights and powerful magic. Similarly, her next secret was very shameful, she believed, but also so, so beautiful. That secret is the one that was staying her hand, dangerously, at this moment. Her lover of a couple weeks was currently on his back, wrapped in the scaly tail of the younger Du Couteau daughter. Lux's wand was in hand, ready to attack the threat, when she realized that Cassiopeia was undoing his shirt. Her resolve to attack faltered as her heartbeat became audible in her skull, and elsewhere. The mission, something about investigating a magical artifact or ley line or some such, lay as forgotten at her feet as the wand that soon followed it when she heard Cass chuckle, muttering something to Ezreal.

Ez was in this predicament solely because of Lux, she knew. They'd met on her previous mission, an incursion on Noxus land. Ez was there for the sake of "adventure," having heard rumors of villians to be vanquished, and the young man turned up in the same tavern looking for the same answers. When his boasts of attacking people with empowered light reached Lux's ears, she was elated; a kindred soul, perhaps? And they had hit it off, leaving the Noxian torture camp a smoking ruin from a surprise strike of light and fire, and before they could leave, they were laughing and then someone kissed the other and they were just two teenagers high on adrenaline, and the budding relationship seemed like it was well on its way, when Lux got new orders to the border of Shurima. She was somewhat sad until Ezreal lit up, saying he knew Shurima like the back of his hand, laughing as he patted his signature weapon. He'd promised they'd keep each other safe, eager to prove he wasn't overprotective like her -brother, and trusted her to look after herself as much as he did himself. And now here she was, sliding closer to the wall of the corner she peered around, capable of saving him but hesitant as the snake-woman's hands ripped his shirt away from his chest, damaging the bottom half, held in place by the same coils that bound Ezreal's hands to his body, above the ones that bound his legs together.

"Mmm, I wasted so much time with older men. I should've played with younger ones, when I was beautiful." The lamia had vestiges of her sister's face, just enough beauty to make her a more dangerous monster. Lux's breath hitched as Cass tore a gasp from the boy, her claws dragging down his chest, the tiniest bit of blood beading up every inch or so along the eight shallow cuts. "No matter. I can still have fun now. -We can." Luxanna Crownguard slid down the wall beside her, knees contacting the warm sand-covered stone as she sat on her heels. Her fingers twitched, her brain close to giving into the familiar want as the woman so similar to her sister pressed her lips to Ezreal's, where her own had been just hours ago. Ezreal didn't seem to be reciprocating, a fact to which Lux felt pride, and (shamefully, hotly, -brightly) frustration. As fangs were bared, she saw the look on Cass's face, a smug sense of eventuality, of ownership, a flickering of impending victory. Cass bit into the boy's neck, causing two separate gasps, one as venom entered his veins and the other as fire entered hers. The heel of the Crownguard beauty's wrist was buried between her thighs as she bit into the meaty part of her opposite hand, trying to keep from groaning as the same thought ran through her head now as it had years ago.

-_-_-

-She knows.

Lux's face was pressed against her wall, her chest heaving against it as well, trying to control her heavy breathing as she rocked two fingers into her dripping sex, her pants barely even undone. Her eye was pressed to a lens of sorts, which she'd fashioned to provide a wide angle from the smallest hole she could make, giving her a good view of the room on the other side. Perhaps the redhead had seen the lens? Or maybe the young blonde had been too loud on her entry into the room? Either way, Luxanna was sure that Katarina knew. Too much of what she was doing was... showy. Blood red lipstain, not lipstick, no, lipstain, so as to more properly mark the skin of the man below her. As Katarina's teeth pulled away from the skin of his neck, she sighed loudly, muttering, -just loud enough to be heard, "Mmm nothing sweeter than forbidden flesh." A toothy grin, as menacing as it was pretty, much like the rest of her face, and Lux felt her lips pulse around her fingers, shame running deep in her chest. As she looked at the beautiful redhead she slowed her fingers, savoring the moment, waiting to close in on the orgasm she'd been dangerously close to. As soon as Lux decided on this course of action, though, Katarina pulled her tight top over her head, her large chest bouncing into an -impossibly perky resting place. Lux felt her cunt grip her stilled fingers as jealousy and arousal battled in her head, those -stupidly perfect tits on a woman she wanted to kill, and, (shamefully) worse. The large hand of the large man reached up, lightly cupping the flesh, caressing one globe, and Luxanna followed suit, the hand she'd been using as a makeshift gag trailing down to grope her own covered... and significantly smaller breast.

The blonde was pulled from her adolecent self-depreciative musings when the eldest Du Couteau sister squealed, having been thrown onto her back on the bed. It wasn't a noise Lux thought Katarina was capable of making, and somehow, the fact that this attractive man could pull that kind of reaction from the assassin made the Demacian girl's chest swell with a strange pride and her clit throb with taboo lust. Katarina swung herself around so she was perpendicular to the peephole, giving the best possible view of her body and whatever the hulking man may do to it, making Lux groan with further evidence that the Noxian -knew. Garen Crownguard stood, fully unclothed, hair still dripping with scented soapwater, Katarina having ambushed him as soon as his bath had completed, seemingly eager to replace his regally-approved scents with her own (admittedly intoxicating) aroma. She watched as the topless woman attempted to roll onto her stomach, but Garen's large hands stopped her, both on her shoulders, firmly but not aggressive. "Stay." Kat bit her lip, nodding up at him with her hands above her head as Lux groaned at the subtle degradation of the powerful woman.

Her brother rapidly proved he was not altogether keen on subtlety, however, as he immediately took his thick cock in hand, smacking the head against Katarina's forehead, grinding his hips forward, his manhood dragging across the beauty's face. Her tongue lapped out, and she moved to take the head into her mouth, but the warriors massive hands clasped her head, stopping her. "Beg." The Noxian groaned, her hips humping up into the air, and Lux -swore she almost glanced toward her spying hole, before muttering something up to the man. He slapped her face with an open palm, not forcefully, but not without some sting behind it. "Louder than that, Kitty Kat." The redhead growled and the blonde's eyes rolled up, her fingers speeding up again of their own volition before she heard the Noxian's voice, "Please, Garen, let me taste you, fuck my mouth, make me gag on your fat co-" Lux's brother rudely interrupted the woman's lusty voice by doing exactly as she asked. He wasted no time with allowing her to adjust to anything, immediately pulling away as she gagged and pushing back in before she could properly breathe. His massive hands left their hold in her hair, drifting down her body, playing with her big, jiggling tits. He pushed in until she was gagging but on this thrust stayed buried in her throat, her reflexes starting to cough her spit out around him, dripping down the inch she couldn't take (Ha! The bitch wasn't perfect) and streaking down her inverted face into her red locks. Garen reached into her pants, not bothering to undo them, so Lux could see as his huge hand stretched the leather, saw his fingers pull back, and then slowly disappear. She heard Katarina's deep moan from around her own brother's thickness, and watched as she responded to the sensation by grabbing Garen's toned ass with both hands, pulling him deeper, slowly choking down that last inch. Lux lost control and soaked her panties as the paragon of Demacia grunted out obscenities with his obscene cock buried in the throat of an enemy of the state.

-_-_-

Lux watched as Cassiopeia unwound herself from Ezreal's legs, his arms dropping to the hot stone ground with a certain dead weight to them. His eyes, she could barely see from here, maybe she only imagined it, were flickering back and forth, in a sort of panic. Cass languidly encircled his body with her long lower half, stroking his face as she slid around his upper body before she stopped with what would've once been the woman's (certainly quite shapely) hips near the crown of the boy's head and her tail playfully flicking a few feet behind, off under his feet. Both of her claws ended up in Ezreal's waistband, before she had a thoughtful look cross her inhuman face. She smirked down to him. "If you need these, just say 'No, Cassie' and I won't leave them in shreds." Ezreal made some form of panicked grunt, but it was totally unintelligible and rather muted, leading to a tinkling giggle from the Noxian and a twitch in the Demacian's thighs. The fabric gave with what seemed to be no resistance whatsoever, Cassiopeia's claws rending them into pieces. One strip was most of one leg, another was a huge chunk of the crotch and the back section of that leg, causing the serpentine beauty to frown before she ripped two more pieces away, leaving no doubt that there was no saving the garment. Cass leaned down toward his body, flicking her forked tongue over his nipple before pressing her lips to his abdomen. One of her claws reached down, grasping the Piltovan's flacid manhood before she brought her face down to it.

"Ohh what a cute little cock. Looks sweet, like a hard candy." Lux gasped out loud as her hips jerked into her own hand as her lover was degraded even as he was stolen from her. The blonde woman knew Ezreal wasn't small- not as impressive as her brother's fat shaft, but longer than seemed average. But something about this monstrous woman mocking the very thing she was taking, as if she were stooping to a level below herself to do this, filled Lux with a littany of shameful emotions, and the hot pulse in her hips drove her to push her pants down to her knees. Cass kissed the head of Ezreal's manhood, before extending her long tongue, slowly licking from the bottom of his sac and up the shaft of his slowly responding cock all without moving her head. She took her time, playing with him, before he was mostly erect, and she worked the fork of her tongue against the young man's frenulum, quickly getting the reaction she desired. "There, aren't you glad I decided we could both have fun?" Ezreal stood a good height, impressive, at least in Lux's mind, but when the serpent-woman pressed her lips to his tip, she didn't even hesitate before swallowing the entirety of him. The voyeur groaned out loud again, the idea of not getting found out slipping from her mind as she drove two fingers into her dripping folds. Luxanna watched as the cursed Noxian ran her hands from Ezreal's hips, down his thighs, to her own torso, trailing them down before reaching for the sides of her golden belt. Some deft finger movement and the belt clattered to the stone while her long tongue worked out from between her lips and her unwilling lover's shaft, swiping saliva across his shaven balls.

Lux had to bite her thumb again to restrain herself from making noise as Cassiopeia turns her hip-analog toward the corner Lux is peeking from, showing off a tight, lipless slit a few inches under her belly button, just above the start of her scales. Biting hard enough to draw blood from her own hand, the Crownguard woman began humping her hand in unison to her Du Couteau counterpart's teasing traces of her clearly wet, very human vagina. The young woman's lust addled mind was half proud that her lover could get a cold-blooded monster so worked up, half ashamed that she was getting off to him being... taken advantage of. Yet here she was, humping her own hand as she watched the closest thing she had to an acceptable romantic interest be raped by the monsterous sister of the woman who had tainted her perception of her brother while taking what neither of them should want. Cass worked her face up and down the long shaft sliding effortlessly into her throat, adding a slight corkscrew to her path, clearly enjoying herself, if the long finger pumping in and out of her dripping, decidely un-reptilian cunt was anything to go by. Ezreal's breathing was picking up pace, and his fingers were starting to clench and unclench in the sand around him, scrabbling for a hold, and Lux sped up her frenzied masturbation, afraid the young man would bring the situation to a halt when he regained use of his limbs. The horny lamia, apparently afraid of the same thing, suddenly pulled her face off of his crotch, slowly slithering up his body to look him in the face, her back arched lightly as the hand previously working her pussy gripped his saliva-slick cock. He stared back into her vertical irises as she moaned while slowly, showily, sliding her 'hips' down, her tight, hot walls surrounding his twitching cock. Lux orgasmed.

-_-_-

Rather than lose control, Garen quickly pulled back, very nearly stepping away from the vulouptuous assassin, making her grin even as she struggled to catch her breath. He stepped forward, grabbing the woman by her hair and dragging her into a seated position. Lux's fingers twitched at the look of pain etched into Kat's beautiful, yet scarred features. He grabbed her hips, wrenching her up into the air easily even as she squealed again, before he rapidly repositioned her, slamming her face harmlessly into the feather-down mattress, her hips up in the air, leather-clad ass on display. The Crownguard hier slowly peeled the skintight pants down the Noxian agent's pale thighs, which he quickly placed his hands on, his thumbs tracing up the slick inner skin. "Reach back and spread yourself." Kat didn't even hesitate, flipping her head to look over her left shoulder, eyes seemingly gliding over Lux's peephole as she looked back to Garen, reaching back to pull her round asscheeks apart. The blonde could only imagine the pulsing lips and winking asshole of the redhead as her brother stared at the spectacle intently. "Look how needy your slutty sheath is. Dripping, pulsing. It looks like it's trying to kiss me." Kat and Lux groaned simultaneously. "I almost feel bad for ignoring it."

And with that, the Demacian royalty speared his tongue into the Noxian's ass. Kat groaned with a low, throaty voice, her own arousal evident as she pulled her pale cheeks farther apart, Garen burying his face into them as he pushed his tongue as deep as he could reach it into her tight ass. Lux watched on, mouth agape, discovering this new, taboo part of sexuality even as she spied on her brother for the dozenth time, and the redheaded woman for the first. The blonde eased her fingers out of her tight cunt, slowly reaching farther back, watching her brother tonguefuck his sworn enemy's tight, round ass. Her slick finger pressed against her own tight hole, easing to the first digit, clearly not as deep as Garen's tongue into the Noxian whore, but the sensation gave her pause. Kat's crooning moan urged her to push in farther. Lux panted as she pushed her middle finger past the second knuckle, burying her finger in her own ass as she watched her most forbidden desire lick the ass of her newest off-limits crush. Lux couldn't decide if she'd rather be behind the redhead, tonguing her behind, or in her place.

Garen suddenly pulled his face away, quickly kneeling behind the elder Du Couteau. He used one hand to line himself up, clearly pressing his purple head to her saliva-lubricated pucker. His other hand gripped the red hair of his partner roughly, wrenching her up by her scalp so he could whisper to her. She whimpered in response to the pain and then again to his whispered words. Lux gasped as the killer of men under her brother's hands seemingly immediately complied to a lewd demand her brother had leveled. "Please, defile me, r-rape my ass, fuck me hard." Lux gasped as the hand not busy fingering her own ass found its way to her clit of its own volition while she watched her brother grin lecherously, before sliding forward painfully slowly. Lux groaned out loud and almost immediately lost herself to the sensation of her fingers working her clit and her previously untouched ass, masturbating furiously as Garen quickly worked himself into a frenzy, fucking Katarina roughly, her pale asscheeks wiggling with each slam of his hips, rapidly turning pink. The redhead's eyes rolled up into her skull, her hands falling from her ass as she seemingly lost control of her own body. Garen continued unfazed as Kat's moans and screams ramped up in intensity and volume, before sputtering into mewling whimper. Lux squeezed her eyes shut, nearly cumming from the realization the proud assassin had orgasmed from Garen's thick cock pounding her ass.

-_-_-

When Luxanna finally looked forward, her eyes no longer rolled back into her head, the first thing she noticed was her boyfriend's hands moving away from the dirt, and for the briefest moment, she was upset the show would be ending prematurely when Ezreal threw the monster off of him. Instead, she nearly yelped as he placed both his hands on Cass's 'ass' and, after a few languid rocks of the snake-woman's hips, he squeezed the rippling muscle of her tail. Was he really attracted to this monster? Was he willing to fuck anything? Had she not been good enough for him, last night, face down, biting her thumb and trying to stop thinking of- "Getting into it, I see?" Cassiopeia's voice was low and throaty, but rattled with an inhuman quality as she leaned down, one claw on the blonde's wiry shoudler muscle. She reached out with the other hand, gripping his hair and pulling him forward as she leaned into him, pressing his face into her very human mammaries. Lux's fingers rediscovered their speed, pumping deep into her still-sensitive cunt. She watched as Ezreal continued kneading the muscle of the lamia's hindquarters, his lips sloppily caressing the skin of her chest all while Cass kept humping into him, her face turned upward in an open-mouthed smile.

Suddenly, the previously paralyzed boy flipped the duo, pinning the monster on her back. His legs straddled her wide 'hips' and he continued thrusting, never meeting a beat, as if he had been pent up for weeks even though he had been enjoying almost nightly excursions with a willing Lux. The Demacian in question immediately began questioning if she were enough for the young man, if he were only pretending to enjoy his time with her while secretly craving something better. She felt her walls squeeze her fingers at the thought that this monster, with vestiges of beauty and a twisted version of once raw sex appeal was somehow more desirable than her, better than her. Clearly enough to steal her boyfriend, even after forcing herself upon him. Cass writhed under him, her arms willingly pinned to the ground. It was clear to at least the two women present that the coiled muscle of Cassiopeia's lower body could easily buck the boy; it seems as though she were getting off on... allowing him to be in control. Lux backed herself down, her fingers sliding out of herself, only to rub her swollen lips in long, slow circles, teasing herself. Lux watched with slowly dawning disbelief as the very tip of Cass's long tail, less than an inch wide, brought itself to the nape of Ezreal's neck before slowly tracing downward. The monster traced down the valley of the boy's spine, slowly as she could, grinning up at him with her hands pinned beside her head. The Demacian's eyes grew large as the mythical Galio's palms as the dexterous tail started to slide into the crack of the young man.

Both blondes grunted as the snake-woman plunged her tail a few inches into Ezreal, slightly stretching his untouched anus. Luxanna immediately began pumping two, then three fingers into herself, so horny as she watched the defilement of her boyfriend that she was likely moments away from fisting herself, contemplating reaching the hand currently keeping her balance back to tease her own backdoor. Ezreal, shock and shame apparent on his youthful face, began thrusting harder into the lamia's hot, wet pit. Cass chuckled tauntingly, keeping her tail in place, forcing Ezreal to thrust himself upon her in order to fuck her properly. His thrusts started shallow, but as he adapted to the presence, he began to pick up steam. Lux pushed a fourth finger into her abused pussy as she watched her boyfriend fuck a Noxian monster's cunt while his ass was teased by the same monster's tail, no wider than her own two fingers, but still deeply shameful to the red-faced boy. He kept Cass's hands pinned down, but the look on her face left no debate as to who was in control- if the three inches of scaled shame teasing his ass weren't enough of an indicator, anyway. The Piltovan started muttering obscenities as he was closed in on his orgasm, half-reluctantly. The lamia smirked, humping up into him, before she began muttering to him about how close she was, how he needed to man up and make her cum. She wrenched her hands away from his, gripping both of his ass cheeks, pulling his hips into herself, forcing him to fuck her harder, while seemingly showing off for Lux as she spread the boy's wiry glutes apart.

-_-_-

Of her own volition, knowing what was expected of her, Katarina began begging shortly after she regained the ability to speak. "Fuck, cum, cum for me." The Noxian was looking back to Garen, urging him on between soft moans and loud whimpers. "I need it, give it to me, please, fuck, cum in my ass, you brute!" Garen continued slamming into her, violently taking the small woman's clearly faultering body, uncaring for her discomfort in his need. Lux eased a second finger into her own tight ass, her other hand a blur over her throbbing clit, needing her own orgasm, needing to see this through. "Fuck, this is so FUCKING hot, you have no idea. I love it, I need your cum in my ass, right now!" Lux was openly moaning as she worked herself aggressively, trying to eek out her own orgasm, hoping to time it with her brother flooding the bowels of the busty Noxian slut. Garen shouted, slamming himself in to the hilt and throwing his head back with an inarticulate growl as his balls seized up, pumping rope after rope into Katarina's sore ass.

"Oh fuck, Luxanna, does he look as sexy as he feels?" Lux suddenly realized Katarina had been staring directly at her peephole for nearly the entirety of her anal pounding, and with a shout her brother most definitely heard she came harder than she every had in her life. Luxanna collapsed as her knees gave out, her hands still working both her holes, eyes rolling back into her head as she felt herself squirt out her orgasm for the first time in her life. Her fingers and thighs twitched in shame and pleasure, two of her fingers unmoving in her ass as the other hand slowly stroked her spasming pussy, incredilby aware of the sound of her brother's footstomps as he hurried to her room, either mortified or infuriated. Luxanna's cunt twitched at the idea of him screaming at her, angry and nude, his fat cock still dripping what cum hadn't ended up in the bitch that had claimed what Lux couldn't even have.

-_-_-

Lux watched as her humiliated lover was pulled back before being forcibly moved up the torso of the Noxian woman. One claw wrapped around his manhood as her other slid to her gushing snake-cunt, her tail still firmly inserted into his ass. "Cum for me, little boy." Lux fell onto her chest, moaning aloud at the humiliation, of being stolen from, of her man being called a little boy, of losing to yet another Du Couteau. Ezreal shouted as he burst, his prick twitching as he plastered the Noxian's face. Cass grunted, eeking her own orgasm out as the heat of the first spurt splattered across her lips and chin. She kept moaning as her orgasm drew itself out, semen being sprayed across her cheeks and forhead, one string even stretching over an unclosed eye. Lux forced four fingers into herself, her face in the sand as she watched the end of the show, out of her mind in arousal. Something was holding her back though, she couldn't quite cum, she was almost there but just couldn't finish. She bit her tongue, trying not to scream out. So. Close.

Cass tossed a panting Ezreal aside, sighing as she brought herself up to 'standing.' She turned to him, smirking. "Rather pathetic, honestly." His semen was still dripping from her face, and she did nothing to stop it as she reached for her belt. "I honestly wouldn't even have been able to cum if it weren't for the company." The snake nodded to Lux's corner, and as Ezreal's shocked, betrayed face turned to look at the supposedly honorable Demacian, her entire body locked up, her toes curling as all four of her fingers pushed deep into her pulsing cunt. Lux felt the dam break, squirting for just the second time in her life as yet another Noxian slithered out of her life after breaking her mind, leaving Luxanna Crownguard to deal with the shattered mess of a relationship. After she stopped twitching in a puddle of her own excitement, of course.

_-_-_

A/N- Would love to hear any kind of reviews of this, and, like I said above, I'm looking for requests. I'm on and , and I'll put any Harry Potter stuff on HPFanficarchive. Leave requests here or PM on any of those.

I realized I have quite the crush on Kat writing this and I will likely give her a much better scene eventually.


End file.
